Take Me Away
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Kabuto soon learns of why the little blossom became the wilted flower he saw upon his arrival, and offers in a silent chance to for her to forget and start over. "Take me away..." KabuSaku.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sometimes I get inspiration for fics, drawings, and such from music. This time I got inspiration from the name of a song I was listening to on my Zen. Hence, the title. Enjoy!

Take Me Away

She never moved, she never spoke. She sat still and quiet as he spoke to her, staring at her with dark, traitorous onyx eyes.

"Are you going to speak?"

No words mentioned.

"You know...this is like talking to a doll."

Sakura shifted slightly in her seat.

"Well, at least the doll moves."

"...Stop."

Kabuto smirked, "Now we're getting somewhere. The doll can speak without a string." "I wish you wouldn't call me that. I'm not an object," she said in monotone, making him frown. Her voice used to be cheerful, he remembered, and he actually couldn't help smiling at how bright her voice was even in life-threatening situations.

"I will if you are willing to keep speaking."

"...Fine."

"Good girl," he said, pushing his slipping glasses back on his nose, "Now do you understand what I've told you?" "You want me to go to Sound to being the second medic serving Orochimaru, only for the reason that I'm the best next to Tsunade-sama," she replied, her voice still monotoned, "I assume you're not enough."

He frowned at her again, "It was Orochimaru-sama that requested this, not I. I assume he wants someone else just in case." She crossed her arms over her chest, the first big movement she made since his arrival, "Or rather have something against his former teammate."

He had to admit, he never thought of that idea; it was amazing how much logic and the knack for quick thinking this girl had. She let out a small sigh as she slung one leg over the other, "And I assume you're waiting for me to make the decision on my own before you take me by force."

"You know me quite well."

"After our many encounters, I would hope I know enough."

He was becoming amused by this girl, despite her monotoned voice and empty emerald eyes. "Will you tell me your decision soon then? As you know, I'm not the most patient man in the world," he replied with a bit of smirk. She didn't say a word as she stood up, "Tea?"

"Not yet, I see."

"Black, green, or lemon?"

* * *

The silver-haired medic watched from the doorway as the young woman prepared the tea she had offered. He had to admit, the rosette had him intrigued. He was curious about when this blossom, once vibrant, wilted to what he saw now. She turned towards him, and he noticed how tired her eyes had really looked.

"The tea will be ready in a few moments. Feel free to sit down."

She turned back around towards the kettle, waiting with light, tapping fingers for it to let out the steamy squeal, "It'll be better than just standing there. Besides, after the travel here from Sound, I'm sure your feet are a little uncomfortable."

"Aww, how sweet for your concern."

"It's not concern. It's called being a good host, even if it is to an enemy."

He chuckled at that statement, following instruction and sitting down in a chair at the small table in what he believed was the dining room. The kettle made its sound and Sakura turned off the burner, bringing the kettle to another before turning around to another cabinet.

"You still didn't tell me what tea you wanted."

"Lemon is fine."

"All right."

She brought down two packets of the needed items, placed them on the counter, and began to pour the water into two awaiting cups. "It may be a little strong," she muttered, placing the bags in the cups then turned toward the table with them in hand.

"Strong tea tends to be the best."

"Mmhmm."

The rosette sat down in the chair across from him, sipping from her cup the warm liquid after a few gentle and cooling blows. "Tea is always best on a rainy or depressing day, isn't it?" she asked, her monotoned voice soft as she looked out the small kitchen window.

"Do you have this every day?"

"Mmhmm."

"Not every day is rainy."

"I know that."

His lips formed a small frown, "Sakura." Her name seemed to echo through the small room, stinging the rosette's ears. "Yes?" she asked, her face lightly twitching as if her name was painful to hear. "When did the blossom that was so vibrant go and left this empty shell in its place?" he asked, his natural curiosity taking over. She said nothing, only sat still in her chair as she sipped her tea.

"Sakura?"

"My name doesn't sound right anymore."

"Then should I just call you Haruno?"

"...I hate my name in general, but I guess Sakura will be fine."

Another sip of tea, "Before I try to answer your question...what sparked it? Surely you, Kabuto Yakushi, a spy of Sound and the right hand of the snake Sannin, would care less about the past of a woman like me."

"Let's just say it's curiosity."

"Too much concern in your voice for curiosity."

With a sigh, she turned her head towards him for a moment before turning back to the window. "Have you ever seen people you love die in front of your eyes?" she asked, although she already knew the answer.

"I haven't."

"I had to watch so many die. Kakashi-sensei took a hit to protect Kurenai-sensei and Konohamaru from a renegade ninja that attacked us during a training day. Tenten was poisoned on a mission and I was unable to save her in time. Neji passed away a week later by the same poison. Tsunade-sama died protecting our village from an attack by the Akatsuki, in some ways wanting to die to rejoin Jiraiya-sama. On a mission, Shikamaru almost lost his life among the men on his team; he and I were both surprised that he didn't die like the others. All strong Jonin and ANBU."

She held the cup in her hands as she brought them to her lap, "And then there was Lee...he took a blow meant for me, leaving me with the same words he told me when we were younger. He would protect me until the day he died..."

Kabuto was surprised to hear a small drip of liquid fall into the cup of tea, then looked to source of that liquid.

Tears, although few, dripped down the kunoichi's face, her emerald eyes finally showing some hint of emotion. Sadness, grief, guilt...all a mix of what was hidden beneath the cold surface.

"Sakura."

"They all died in front of my eyes...I couldn't do anything to save them, to protect them..."

She stood up, placing the cup on the table before she ran out of the room. Kabuto heard a door slam shut and a heavy fall to the floor. His medical instincts taking over, he stood up from his seat and went down the hall to the room she locked herself in. "Sakura?" he called, "Sakura? Open the door please."

She didn't answer, her sobs that she thought she locked away long ago racking her body as if she was chilled from a few minutes resting bare in snow. "Sakura, I'm coming in," the silver-haired medic said, turning the knob and opening the door, it only stopping by her feet. He saw her body curled into a fetal-like position, and he could easily tell that she was in too much distress to even make it to her bed.

His instincts guiding him, he picked her up gently and placed her on the bed, sitting beside her as the sobs continued. "Why...why couldn't I do anything? Why couldn't I be strong enough to protect them! I should've taken the hit instead of Lee! I should've protected Kurenai-sensei and Konohamaru! I should've saved Tenten and Neji from that poison! I should've kept Tsunade-sama from practical suicide! No, I just watched! I watched them die!" she yelled, her fisted hand pounding weakly on the bed, "If I wasn't so freaking weak, I would've been able to do something! I could've save them, protected them!"

Kabuto only watched as she continued to punch the bed with what little strength she had. Her emerald eyes not only held those emotions he noticed earlier, but they were still tired. A lack of sleep or lack of energy, he really didn't know.

In front of him was a woman practically broken into pieces, with no one around to pick up the pieces. In his heart, as little as it was in compassion for others, he felt pity for the wilted blossom.

He heard her sobs die down to small sniffles with a hiccup here and there. Her hand, once in a fist, now held a weak grasp on her blanket and her eyes closed. Sleep started to wash over her, and Kabuto watched her release a small yawn before finally settling down.

"You haven't slept much since all of that, didn't you?" he muttered, his hand brushing back some stray hairs from her face, "I actually feel sorry for you, Sakura. I can see why you wilted, to become this." She whimpered slightly at the feather-light touch over her forehead, the fingers rough against her skin.

He stood up from the bed, pushing up his glasses. "Sleep tight. I can tell you need some rest," he said softly, making his way towards the door.

"Kabuto..."

He stopped and turned, noticing the woman's lips slightly parted as she slept. "Kabuto...please..." she murmured, catching his attention. He stared at her as the grip on her blanket loosened.

"Take me away..."

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she found herself on an unfamiliar bed, a heavy blanket draped over her thin frame. Emerald eyes tried to adjust to the dim candlelight that made the room glow. There was no sign of anyone else in the room, and she sighed at the feeling of loneliness that settled over here.

"He brought me here...only to be alone again."

"What are you talking about? Is it really that dark in here that you couldn't see me?"

Sakura looked around, finally noticing the silver-haired medic sitting in a chair by a desk, a scroll in his hand. "You don't look half as tired as you were. Although I can still tell you are; your chakra is low and you still show lack of strength. I can see you haven't been eating much at all either," he said, "You could use a better examination, but while you were sleeping I wasn't going to disturb you anymore than necessary."

She let out a small croak as if she was trying to chuckle but her throat didn't allow her to do so. "You should get some more rest. I'll make you some soup and tea; we'll start slow and work our way up until you are back at a healthy weight," Kabuto said, placing the scroll on the desk.

"Kabuto..."

"Yes?"

"Did I trouble you? Was I just...annoying and weak?"

"No."

"I see..."

Kabuto chuckled, "Rest now, blossom. Sleep tight." He left the room with those words, closing the door behind him. He held a little smirk on his face as he walked down the halls towards the kitchen he alone, and now she, used.

Sakura laid her head back down on the pillow, bringing the blanket over her shoulders. "This isn't Sound, is it? It seems so much..." she started to say, only to be interrupted with a yawn.

"Take me away...you did just that," she murmured as she closed her eyes, a small and barely visible smile forming on her lips.

* * *

In the end, Kabuto really brought Sakura back for himself. I thought that would be a kind of twist on the ending instead of what was originally thought. He's a sneaky liar, huh? Ah well, that's Kabuto for you!


End file.
